YU-GI-OH Someone from the past
by TheDarkPurpleGirl
Summary: It is about a girl called Seia. I still remember like it was yesterday, but it was several months ago. After he was destroyed nothing in our beautiful home has been the same. Things hardly returned to normal. What we did not know was that a storm was comeng. No, not that kind of storm with lightning and thunder and clouds. That storm had taken the the form of a young girl.
1. Chapter 1

Tea: I'm coming, wait guys.

Yugi: Come on guys we will be late for the arena.

Katsuya: Wait, we come.

Yugi: What took so long?

Tea: sorry. It's great to have everything back to normal.

Katsuya: obviously Yugi you kicked the pharaoh guys ass, .

But Yugi was thoughtfully, his friend the Pharaoh Yami felt a strange presence and tells him to be careful.

Yugi: You guys feel that?

Tea: What?

Yami: It is a very familiar presence , and evil at the same time.

Yugi: I think that comes from the arena.

Mokuba Kaiba: Yugi.

Yugi: Mokuba?

Mokuba: You're challenged to a fight in the arena.

Yogi: by who?

Mokuba: I do not know, is a guy with a cape and a snake. And a strange withe piramid neklace .

Tea: AAAA ... snake .. that's gross.

Katsuya: Let's go.

Yugi: nod.

In the arena

mysterious person: I waited Yugi Muto.

Yugi: Who are you?

Yami: this person is familiar. Somehow.

Yugi: What to do?

Seto Kaiba: Wait, if someone fighting Yugi, it's me. You'll have to fight me first.

mysterious person: Okay.

(so the fight begins Blue Eyes White Dragon is on the field, and Kaiba's mystery opponent is preparing for his next move, slightly amused and patting the serpent's head.)

Kaiba: stop playing with lizard and duel.

Him :l leave a card face down and released Exodia the egiptean card in fight.

Tea: Did he?

Yugi: but the Exodia?

Yami: can it be? her...no she is dead.

yugi: Who?

Yami: nobody.

that person; Exodia attack.

Kaiba: Nice try, but with my card the knight attack can not hit me. You have strong monsters, but not knowing how to use them. I think I'll take them. Blue Eyes White Dragon attack.

The other person: I predicted this, but you forget that I have a card face down.

person: Trap swamps (fake names, I'm sorry but I have not found a name)

Kaiba: Smart but you forgot my clown.

an attack comes and hits Seia. In the spine and makes her to crash and give the cloak off his face.

Yami: Seia (scream)

Tea: Yugi?

Katsuya: pharaoh?

Kaiba: You think you can fight with Yugi? I am the champion, if I can beat me ..

Seia: pyramid of light.

Kaiba: What, what's that? not my Blue Eyes White Dragon, not how you did that ?

Yami: Seia? are you okay?

Seia: Yami really are you? But you're dead.


	2. Chapter 2 who is she ?

So last time

Yami: Seia?

Tea;Seia ?Yugi wait. Seia? Who is Seia?

Katsuya: Who? Does the pharaoh know this girl?

Katsuya: : Seia, are you okay?

Seia: dont touch me .

Seia: leave me alone. (so Seia using pyramid of light, and disappears teleporting to another place)

Tea: Who is she?

Yugi: I do not :

Katsuia;What does that mean? I thought pyramid of light was destroyed along with the the pharo Anubis.

Katsuya: What .. who was she?

Yugi: I do not

Tea: I really do not understand. I thought that the pyramid of light was destroyed with The pharaoh Anubis, god of the dead,

Katsuia: Yeah, who was that girl? And if light pyramid was destroyed, what it was at her ?

Yugi: I do not know. The pharaoh dont want to say me

Tea : if it remembers the past, then it is a good sign, right?

Katsuya: But Yugi is the one who holds the Exodia, how can she have one?

Tea: Let's talk about it tomorrow. Anyway it imposibile for her to be someone from his time, right. We'll talk tomorrow.

Katsuya: Bye Mutoub

Grandpa: Hi, Yugi how was at the arena?

Yugi: Stranger things have happened.

Sugoroku: Someone from the past of the Pharaoh you say.

Yugi: The pharaoh does not want to talk about her.

Sugoroku: Who knows? Only time will tell. Anyway it's bed time.

Yugi: Grandpa!

Yugi: I cant sleep.

Atem (Yami) It's pretty late. You should sleep.

Yugi: When you where Pharaoh you had bedtime?

Yami: obviously not. But I go to sleep early.

Yugi: Tell me about that girl.

Yami: It's not important.

Yugi: please. (Puppy eyes)

Yami: ok. Her name is Seia. It was my fiancee. Sort of ...

Yugi: So you have a girlfriend? I did not expect from you.

Yami (blushing) is a long story.

Yugi, so it's a kind of princess or something?

Yami yes but not really. It's a girl.

Yugi: And you were in love with her or something?

Yami: yes. Something like that.

Yugi: how to do that she has a card like Exodia. I thought we have only one.

Yami: is unique and one double. It was a gift from me. It's complicated.

Yugi: So is your girlfriend. But how is it that the pyramid of light is at her. It was destroyed along with Anubis.

Yami, I guess.

Yugi: Pharaoh?

But Atem was lost in memoriesmemory

Yami: what is happening, what is this noise? Guards? Let go of the girl, what do you think, your doing ?

Guards: Yes majesty.

Atem: You okay?

Seia: Yes, thank you, Your Highness.

Atem: My name is Atem. What's yours?

Seia: Seia your majesty.

Atem: Seia, what a beautiful name.

Seia: Oh, thanks. I should go.

Atem: Wait. I want to meet you again.

Seia: Well I do not know, my uncle is severe do not he will let me walk alone.

Yugi: Yami? Hey Yami?

Atem: I'm sorry what were you saying?

Yugi, what are you thinking?

Atem: nothing.

The next day.

Tea: So Pharaoh spoke something about that girl?

Yugi: yes, they were childhood friends. But he didnt told me how she got here.

Tea: How cute! it's his girlfriend?

Yugi: sort of.

Tea: How romantic.

Katsuya: How queasy.

Yugi: one thing I know for sure. If we find out, we will have to ask her. And if someone important to the Pharaoh, we must be careful not to getting hurt.

Tea: But we do not know where she is? And if it was someone important to him why did she run away for him ?

Yugi: Something tells me we'll find out.


	3. Chapter 3 a litle memory

while Yugi was at school.

Yami ignore Yugi and try to remember Seia . I remembered only that it was his fiancee .

But there was something else . Why he can not remember . This was annoying. Then he remembered the pyramid lights .Must be linked with Anubis . But why ? What was she ... why does she have it?

And she did not want to talk to him, why did she run? he remembered one thing.

memory

Seia ( crying ) : Yami are you okay?

Yami : I'm fine.

Seia : But you 're bleeding . Why did you have to get on the cart ?

Yami : I'm fine . I love you .

Person : Get away from him ..

memory ends

Yami : I still do not understand anything.

after school

Tea : How was class?

Yugi : boring.

Katsuya : Tea Yugi come quickly ,

Yugi : What is Katsuya ?

Katsuya : That girl Seia .

Yami : SEIA ?

Tea : For the last time who Seia ?

Katsuya : look , now you 're overreacting.

Yami : where is she?

Katsuya : I tell you when we get there.

Seia : you will not need . I came myself.

Tea : What are you up to ?

Seia : it is very simple sweetness . Yami made a big mistake. Again, and this time he will pay .Katsuya : like a chance against Yugi .

Yugi : I do not want to fight her .

( other ) wooooooooooo ... what do you mean , no?

Yugi : I refuse to fight Seia

Seia : you can not choose love.

Yugi : I refuse to fight you Seia . I do not know why you turned against me . But I refuse to fight you.

Seia : coward .

Tea : You can not talk with Yugi .

Seia : And what will you do , baby swamp ?

Tea : Enough, enough is enough . If he does not fight I'll fight .

Seia : Very good . How about we make a bet. As things more spicy . If you lose you will never ever play monster cards. And your package will become my trophy .

Yugi : Tea you dont need to...

Tea : I know what I'm doing . l accept.

Yami : And if you lose Seia , you have to give up your plans. So come with us .

Katsuya : Good idea , I'm single she s pretty. But still why?

Yami : a part of my past is known by 'll help me , and being part of my past I will not allow you to take the wrong way , or do what he did ...

Seia : correctly, your big dream we stoping him. But you 're wrong Yami . I am more than some of your past. l am your past itself.

Yami : exactly why I will not let you go . Not this time .

Seia: duel.

Tea: I start. Queens Knight and put a card face down. Your turn.

Seia: put two cards face down and I put the fight, golden dragon silver eyes.

Tea: Queen Knight attack.

Seia: eee ..

Tea: What?

Seia: I put on, Falen angel in defensive position, so you no longer can attack my life points. And in my munster increases power by 200.

Tea: Damn. I put in Kinetic SOLDER fight and I add another 2000 points. now attack

Seia, very well, but you forget my book face down.'m Activating brain washer, wit distructer card and put it in fighting the slender man.

Tea: disgusting.

Seia: maybe, but powerful.(so do not know how to say but the fight was over and Seia lost somehow) Seia sighed deeply and Yami come and caress her hair.

Yami: you are not a better fighter, just like in Egypt.

Seia: Past. That place is not passed to me.

Yami: It will be. He says while hugging her.

Tea: Hmm ...

Katsuya: Jealous?

Tea: of course not.

later

Yugi: So, you're Yami's girlfriend?

Seia 1 in hand, his name is Atem two in hand I guess.

Katsu: But you are very pretty.

Yami: Guys. If you do not mind I want to spend some time with Seia.

Katsuya: Sure Yugi.

Tea: I'm watching you Seia.

Seia: I feel honored. What?

Yami: I want to talk about the past.

Seia: For yours or mine?

Yami: Seia ...

Seia ok. What you want to know?

Yami: Everything.

Seia: l can tell the day when we met

.Yami: Why not. Tell me.

memory

Was in the 1000 millennium B.C. you were the ony son of King Aknamkanon.

Atem you Became heir to the Egyptian throne and the Millennium Puzzle.

And I was the granddaughter of Pharaoh. An evil pharaoh, but who raised me as a true father. I've known you since you saved me some guards placed by my uncle, to keep me locked in the palace.

I have not talked to you in the beginning. I was not allowed.

My uncle hated you.

But yet you always come to see me.

No matter what I was doing.

In one day you invite me for a walk near the river Nile.

I could not refuse.

And I came, you were very nice to me and gave me a gift.

I seem to remember.

memory

Atem: Come Miss Seia.

Seia: really need. This place is full of crocodiles.

Yami: dont worry, I'll protect you.

Seia: Now my fear is even more. If you get hurt, it will be my fault.

Atem: is not going to be so..

Seia : And if you will be?

Atem : Come .

Seia : Very well.

I was with a thought , why hold my hand ? , why were you so nice to me ? ( sigh )

Seia : It's beautiful here.

Atem , I know . For that I brought you here.

Seia : Really?

You kissed the forehead and you say seriously.

Then we went down the river until we reached a small bay where we built leaves boats , and we've got to race . ( Sigh )

And then you threw me into the water.

Yami : And why are you so angry when you say that? Just play.

A I remember you were upset because you could see your nibl... ... oooooooo sorry.

Seia : start to remember . So that servant came.

Servant : Prince Atem .

Atem , Yes .

Slave : Father of Miss Seia request her to return home.

Atem : I will send it immediately . You can go .

Seia : Well it seems I have to go .

Atem : not yet.

Seia : Why ?

Atem : I have a present for you.

Seia : for me?

Atem : This card . It is only double of the Exodia .

Seia :But Exodia is made up of five cards combined. How'd you do it ?

Atem kissing you on the lips move his hand through your hair , starting playful to play with your hair and say .

I love you, and when you grow up you'll be my wife.

Seia : No, I cant. l just cant.

Atem: Seia? I did something wrong?

elsewhere

Pharaoh; Seia, I do not want you to ever talk to that boy., I've told you not to talk to him.

Seia: Yes uncle. But he insisted, and I could not refuse the prince.

Pharaoh (angry) enough. You will not talk with that boy. He is ruining my plan about distroing these planet .

Seia; Yes uncle.

(still memory)you went out with your head down, coming out of your uncle rum . You hate when he scold was your only parent and you feel embarrassed and were on the roof of the palace and watch the stars.

Seia: The stars are so beautiful tonight.

Atem; yes they are.

Seia: What? Who? you do not expect an did not know that Atem was there.

Atem: no sleeping?

You didnt answer, you were afraid of what your uncle can make to you.

Atem took you in his arms and whispered in to ear to come down from the roof.

You didnt want to listen to him.

That's why he took you up and drive you in his arms until you crossed the threshold of the palace.

Seia: If I said I dont wanna go,then I dont wanna go. you're gonna make me trouble.

Atem: we go for a walk. Come.

Seia: But ...

Atem: Come.

So you and Atem walk through the palace courtyard. Desert breeze was blowing and you could clearly see how his locks waving, with the mantle making him look gorgeous in the light of that full moon. You blushed. while you two were goin he slips his hand on your waist looking at you with a gentle and warm smile .

Are you ok?

Seia, I'm fine. You could see how bright his crown match perfectly with his locks. His skin so well tanned and his muscles. He was not a prince, he was a dream.

One that you could not touch it anymore.

You were and you still are now Scared by the future, and you have a sad past, and unhappy today to .

For trying to blackmail fate and destiny.

You lose everything. Especially him didnt know why. but you started to cry.

Yami: is okay. I'm here. Do not cry. I hate to see you cry.

Then you remembered

Atem: What happened Seia?

Seia: My uncle.

Atem: It's okay. Do not cry. I hate to see you cry.

Seya: Atem.

Yami: Yes?

Seia: I'm scared of the future, and sad past ... present unhappy

Seia: please, let's not talk about this.

Yami: Well, I do not want to force you. Sleep tight.

Seia: Good night.

Tea: So what have you got?

Yugi: You scared me. What do you mean?

Tea ;I think your girlfriend.

Yugi: hey not my girlfriend, she's his.

Tea: I do not trust the her. I think he wants to spy on us.

Yugi, you're paranoid.

Tea: she lost too easily. He did that to infiltrate betwen

Yugis bedroom

Yugi:Tea has a point . It was to easy. She had Exodia.

Yami:yes . But she never know how to play these game

.Yugi:She dont know?

Yami:no


End file.
